Due to a limited manual power, a boosting device is often required for the operation of vehicle. For example, boosters such as compressed air, high pressure oil are used to operate associated devices in a vehicle so as to achieve the purpose of convenient use. The development of modern automotive brakes originates from primitive mechanical control devices. The most primitive braking control is only that the driver operates a set of simple mechanical devices to exert an acting force to the brake. In those days, the vehicle has a light weight and a low speed, and thus a mechanical braking can already meet the requirements of automotive braking. However, with the increase of the weight of vehicle itself, a boosting device becomes more and more important for a brake.
Chinese invention patent application No. CN102205838A which was published on Oct. 5, 2011, discloses a electric boosting braking device for vehicle, which comprises a pedal, an input force push rod connected to the pedal, a booster connected to the input force push rod, an output force push rod connected to the booster, and a main cylinder connected to the output force push rod, and the booster comprises a rack connected between the input force push rod and the output force push rod, a gear engaged with the rack, a DC motor and reducer assembly which is connected to a propeller shaft via the gear, an electronic control unit (ECU) and a speed sensor connected to the input force push rod, the speed sensor is connected to the ECU, and the ECU is connected to the DC motor and reducer assembly.
Chinese invention patent application No. CN1872599A which was published on Dec. 6, 2006, discloses a braking boosting system comprising a pedal push rod, a rubber reactive plate, a main cylinder push rod, a brake pedal and a housing, and the system further comprises a motor and a worm and gear transmission, and a rotating driving force of the motor is transformed into a linear driving force via the worm and gear transmission.
However, for either the electric boosting braking device for vehicle disclosed in Chinese invention patent application No. CN102205838A or the braking boosting system disclosed in Chinese invention patent application No. CN1872599A, such problems as poor efficiency in power transmission, loud noise in power transmission, high cost or bulky volume still exist.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved solution so as to overcome existing technical problems in the prior art.